A content sharing platform may receive millions of messages from users desiring to share media content such as audio, images, and video between user devices (e.g., mobile devices, personal computers, etc.). The users may comprise a variety of different demographics (e.g., age, gender, location), may have various preferences for content, may have various levels of social activity, and so forth. Moreover, media content may be generated in a wide variety of geographic locations and venues, at particular times of the day and year, and the like.